


Brousse australienne

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [36]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Australia, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Les Young Avengers sont en vacance en Australie.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/America Chavez/Cassie Lang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Brousse australienne

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Un voyage d’équipe, pour prendre des vacances tous ensemble. Évidemment, c’était Tommy qui avait eu l’idée. Et évidemment les autres avaient trouvés l’idée géniale, même America. Donc ils étaient partis. En Australie.

Et Kate se retrouvait assise là, au milieu de la brousse australienne, à soupirer après son équipe, cherchant une cible pour au moins passer le temps en s’entraînant. Billy et Teddy étaient partis elle ne savait pas où, et ne voulait certainement pas le savoir. Tommy ne tenait pas en place et faisait à peine attention au fait que David le draguait… Pas très discrètement.

Quand aux deux dernières membres de l’équipe, Cassie et America (accessoirement les petites amies de Kate) elles étaient devant Hawkeye, là maintenant. Et la brune regardait ses deux amoureuses avec un soupire.

Stature voulait prendre en photo une autruche. Sa petite amie au teint halé lui avait alors naturellement demandé ce qu’était une autruche. Et elles étaient partie à la recherche d’un de ces oiseaux.

À présent qu’elles en avaient trouvé une, restait à approcher l’animal pour le prendre en photo. Et plus Kate les observait, moins elle regrettait d’être venue.

D’abord, sa vision exercée de snipeuse lui faisait remarquer l’agacement de l’animal. Ensuite, Cassie n’avait aucune idée de comment approcher l’animal. Et pour compléter le tableau, le beau visage fier d’America semblait presque inquiet face à l’animal.

Hawkeye aurait presque aimer être avec Loki pour qu’ils puissent manger du pop corn ensemble. Presque. Il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même.

Et puis, il y eu le pas de trop. L’autruche se fâcha, et se mit à courir après les deux jeunes héroïnes, qui n’eurent d’autre choix que de se mettre à courir à leur tour.

Passant devant Tommy et David, America et Cassie leur demandèrent de l’aide, enfin, surtout à Speed, mais les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de leur faire coucou, à moitié morts de rire (ce qu’ils seraient moins quand America n’aurait plus une autruche aux trousses). Assise sur son rocher, Kate se mit à rire, observant la course de loin. Finalement, ce voyage était une bonne idée.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Loup pour le prompt ; A & B veulent photographier une autruche, sauf que celle ci se met à leur courir après sous le rire de C


End file.
